


Words

by crowdedangels



Category: Timeless (TV 2016)
Genre: Gen, Season 2
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-20
Updated: 2018-04-20
Packaged: 2019-04-25 11:09:44
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14377395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/crowdedangels/pseuds/crowdedangels
Summary: "Did I mention I'm not good with words?"





	Words

**Author's Note:**

> So, disclaimer of sorts, I'm on UK pace though thoroughly spoiled thanks (No seriously, thanks) to Tumblr.   
> This came to me after 2.03, but with the gifset knowledge of future episodes, so it could place somewhere between 2.03/2.04 maybe but doesn't really allude to anything in particular.   
> Is basically just Rufus being the adorable soul he is :)

Rufus turned to the kitchen, hitting the empty water bottle against his open hand and jumping just a bit when the fridge door closed and Lucy was stood there.   
  
" _Daah!_ -Sorry, sorry," he apologised after his start, covering his eyes with one hand as his heart thumped heavily. "This place makes me jumpy."  
  
She was in socked feet, so even shorter than normal, with the oversized clothing drowning her petite frame and her eyes dark with worries. She looked tiny and frail and not the Lucy he loved.  
  
Her mouth twitched into something of a smile before turning to return to the bedroom.   
  
"Um, Luce?" He called before she had barely made a step. She looked back, "Listen, um, I'm not-I'm not good with, y'know, um, words but I'm good with my ears? Listening, I mean. I'm good at listening, so if you ever wanted to talk- Or you know, not talk, I'm good at sitting too. Or standing. Did I mention I'm not good with words?" He was definitely blushing but he hoped the low light might stop her from seeing that.   
  
Her mouth twitched again and, maybe it was the poor strip lighting, but he thought her eyes might have been sparkling. She stepped forward and wrapped her arms around him, her shoulders hunched and her face in his chest.   
  
Rufus hugged her as hard as he felt he could without breaking her. She was a tiny waif of a woman but her hugs usually packed a solid punch, but not this time. He placed a kiss on the crown of her head and let her break away. She patted his chest and resumed her stalk back to the rooms. 


End file.
